robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic RP - Do yOu WaNt TO PlAy
"Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." I played by that rule for a while untill this happened...... Normalcy is going through the window. Have any of you heard of this game called Sonic RP Crossover? If you have you may have heard of the Nazo secret character? Well, a week ago I was playing the game, having a blast pranking people with my friends where I was Nazo and my other friend (Who will remain unidentified for confidentiality) played as Sonic.EXE I logged on one night and decided to be Sonic.EXE and my friend Nazo. But he wasn't on when a Nazo with the same username as my friend came on. I immediately rang him up asking was he on Roblox. The answer? No. He asked why and when I said why, he hung up. I freaked out but simply went to another server. The Death of Normalcy I was playing for awhile on this new server with others. Untill they started talking about this rumored "Follower." I asked what he was. I wish I never did. They said that he would take the form of their close ones favourite characters and that the friend was actually dead AND any forms of communication to the friend would result in the "Follower" picking up and talking to the person in question I collapsed on to the floor and shouted "GOD NO!" They started talking about why I was shouting untill I said I saw him. Then right as one was about to tell me how to stop him, the "I AM GOD" screen came up and became my pictures for my roblox game, my name, my background of my PC and Youtube account name and pic. They immediately left and then it went back to normal. Untill HE showed up. Sonic.exe has joined the game. I freaked to hell. inbetween and back. He said a chilling line " Do yOu WaNt TO PlAy" I left but was put back and rinsed and repeated until my background of my PC stated "COME BACK TO ME, SLAVE!" The Run to Freedom! I was put in the same situation as Tails in the game as I frantically ran in game from SONIC.EXE but this time there were multiple EXE's coming until their were more EXE's than rings in all Sonic games combined! I kept running until my character was killed/oof'd but I was revived in Knuckle's stage but was running back as Sonic's ran at me. I fell and landed in Eggman's stage where I finally shut down my monitor. Then I heard a ching and immediately ran out screaming "RUN!" but no one helped me. The "Follower" stopped me in my tracks and was about to kill me untill I punched him and kept runnning. The Aftermath I ended up hiding in a police station in the night as they actually believed my story as others reported it saying they heard the same/similar stories from other Roblox users (They didn't know it was Roblox till I told them.) Some say if you listen closely you can hear the cries of his victims.... Update -- . / .- -. -.. / .- -. --- - .... . .-. / ..-. .-. .. . -. -.. / .--. .-.. .- -.-- . -.. / ... --- -. .. -.-. / -.-. .-. --- ... ... --- ...- . .-. .-.-.- / . ...- . .-. -.-- - .... .. -. --. / .-- .- ... / -... .-.. .- -.-. -.- / ..- -. - .. .-.. / - .... . / -.-. .... .- .-. .- -.-. - . .-. / ... . .-.. . -.-. - / ... -.-. .-. . . -. / .- .--. .--. . .- .-. . -.. .-.-.- / - .... . / --- -. .-.. -.-- / -.-. .... .- .-. .- -.-. - . .-. ... / .-- . .-. . / ... --- -. .. -.-. .-.-.- . -..- . / .- -. -.. .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- -- . / --- -. / .- / .--. .. -.- . .-.-.- / .. / .--. .. -.-. -.- . -.. / -- . / .- -. -.. / -... .-.. .- -.-. -.- . -.. / --- ..- - .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- Category:Example Category:Bad Example